This invention relates to practice putting and a device that provides the golfer with feedback on his eye position in relation to the golf ball. It also provides a mechanism for the golfer to easily detect any detrimental head movement occurring during the stroke.
One of the most important aspects of the game of golf is the ability to putt consistently well. The key to consistent putting is the ability to align ones eyes directly over the golf ball and for them to remain fixed throughout the stroke. The key to solid contact and a true roll of the ball is the ability of the golfer to never let the putter path move outside the intended line of the putt.
Several attempts have been made to create a device that will provide the fore mentioned critical information to the golfer. Henderson U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,874 and Whittaker U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,882 describe a flat member containing reflective material on which the golf ball is placed and subsequently putted from. The major flow in these two inventions is that the golf ball and stroke must be played from the top of the mirror, which is not conducive to realistic putting. O'Flanagan U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,472 describes a mirror sighting device which must be clamped to the putter. This device adds extra weight to the putter and the attached reference mirror provides false information to the golfer regarding the location of his eyes relative to the golf ball. This device, and others which provide cross hairs on the putter, depend upon the golfer to place the bottom of the putter exactly flat on the putting surface in order to provide accurate golf ball and eye positioning information.